November's Got the Beat!
November's Got the Beat! is an upcoming event on Wiki Channel that is scheduled to take place throughout the month of November. It will feature episodes of several shows (including fan-favorites Nerd Girls and Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century and brand-new series Destiny Calls) guest starring Wiki Records recording artists (such as IIT, Let's ROK, and Kristin Madison). It also includes the new musical movie Welcome to New York, starring Jasmine Byran and Marley Michele, and the season finale of the series Genie!. Episodes Featured *'Genie!' - It's a Shame! - November 7th **A little genie-in-training named Angelica comes to visit, seeking Jenny's aid in tutoring her. This little girl has a big heart, but is very naive, so when she sees others not being extremely happy, she tries to fix it her own way, causing mayhem. When Belle and Jenny get upset with her and she's sitting on the side of the road, Mackenzie (who doesn't know who she is) asks her what's wrong. When Angelica said that she just wanted to help people out but only made things worse, Mackenzie tells her that people are going to have problems, and sometimes the best thing you can do is just support them. She thanks Jenny, Belle, and Mackenzie and leaves. Once Angelica goes back to her own world, she sings a song about how harsh humans can be to each other. **Li'l Kylie guest stars and performs It's A Shame. *'Edgewater Falls' - Illuminated - November 11th **When the discovery of a new piece of evidence about Ella's death brings the Police Department to school, the last thing the group wants to do is throw a Christmas party for Edgewater Falls' annual Christmas bash. But when they get a text that insinuates that Ella's killer may be at the party, Marilyn gets the idea that it will be their chance to finally put an end to their problems. Once at the party, not even the special concert performed by IIT can lift the group's spirits when the evening takes a dangerous turn. **IIT guest star and perform What I Like About You. *'Studio Funny' - Colours of the Wind - November 12th **The gang invite Wiki Records artist Lora Megan to perform but what happens when she's stuck in traffic and won't be able to make it. Will they be able to stall until she gets there? **Lora Megan guest stars and performs Colors of the Wind. *'Welcome to New York' - Movie Event - November 13th **Shelby is a girl who's dream is to become a famous singer. And, when her mom finally gets her promotion, they're moving to New York. Shelby accidentally bumps into Aubrey, a famous singer, which asks her to work with her. But, Shelby loses hope when she realizes she is Aubrey's new assistant. Shelby meets Fernando, aka, Shane, which was also Aubrey's old assistant. She talks about her song, "Welcome to New York" to Fernando. And, he loves it. And, a couple days later, Aubrey inds th song. She turns it in as her own, and her fans love it. Now, Fernando and Shelby come up with the ultimate plan to show Aubrey's true colors. Let's say it works out, for now... *'Genie!' - Contagious Love! - November 14th **When Belle is crushing on a cute transfer student big time Hudson North, who happens to be a dancer. She enrolls in the dance class with him, knowing she can't dance. Tired of seeing Belle fail and listening to her complain, Jenny places a love spell on the boy, which Belle dislikes at first, but after the boy starts to take an interest in her and they go out she seems to be okay with it. Things take a nasty turn when the love spell's side effect kicks in; making the person's love contagious and causing his feelings for Belle to spread to every guy in the school who doesn't have a crush on her as well as making all the other girls jealous. Once this happens, Andre gets a bit jealous, which Belle thinks is because he is effected by the spell's side effect, but since he already might have feelings for her he is not. Now, Bella and Jenny must find a way to reverse the spell's side effect before 3 days or all the guys will be in love with Belle forever, which might be a problem during the big dance off when her and Hudson have a solo moment and every other girl in school starts to scold her for having all the boys attention. Belle must find a way to reverse the spell in time, to get the guys to go back to treating her normally and have her female friends back (including Izzie as well). "Contagious Love" is the song danced to at the dance off as well as in a montage during dance practice, where all the guys are fighting over Belle and getting her gifts randomly; in her locker, at her house, etc. **This is the season finale of Genie! *'The Family Plan' - Episode 16 - November 15th **When a talent manager comes around, Andrew wants to try his new DJ skills to try to make it big in the food and music industries, or in his words, become the best at two of america's favorite things. However, a singer & songwriter named Matt Lanza also enters the competition, who apparently is one of the best musicians in the area. Feeling like he can't compare himself to this guy, he almosts backs out of the competition, but his family encourage him otherwise. **Matt Lanza guest stars and performs Let's Be Birds. *'Destiny Calls' - She Got the Beat - November 23rd **Dilan and Dawn Lyn are mostly known to be the trouble makers of the Lyn family. But this time, they've gone too far, but maybe, it wasn't them. Mrs. Lyn is in the middle of very important business when suddenly Mrs. Lyn notices that she thought she was calling her boss but it was a prank call from somebody. Of course, assuming Dilan and Dawn did it, they get grounded a day before a party they where invited to of the coolest girl in school. But Dilan and Dawn know they didn't do it, and there is only one person in the Lyn house who could have done it, Destiny. So when they set up spy cameras around Destiny's room to get some dirt on her, they get a video of her singing and post it for revenge, because they know Destiny is terrified of anyone hearing her sing. But when the video goes viral and gets noticed by a famous music producer who wants to sign her to his label, the same label as Kristin Madison, can they stop their sister from becoming an overnight sensation and ruin their revenge, and still, they believe, get away with the prank? Meanwhile, Jonah and Joseph try and help Dilan and Dawn find out who prank called Mrs. Lyn to help them prove it wasn't them, and Shelby helps Destiny get ready for her big demo for the music producer. **Kristin Madison guest stars and performs My Savior alongside Cecelia Kristine as Destiny. Katy Young's We Got the Beat can also be heard in the background in one scene. *'Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century' - Who's In The Band? - November 30th **With hopes of landing a performance at Beverly Mills's birthday party, the biggest party of the year, the most popular band in school searches for a third member, with no luck. However, when Sherman overhears Orville singing after school, he encourages him to sign up- however, Orville has terrible stage fright, so he suggests that Sherman, who can't sing, just lipsync to Orville. Meanwhile, after Emma's old rival Mandy Patinski shows up at the school and ends up on the cheerleading squad, Emma and Mandy are forced to work together to decorate the party. **Let's ROK guest stars and performs a new song, Whenever. *'Nerd Girls' - TBA - TBA **Large Cluster guest stars. Category:Events